12 days of Christmas with Kuro chan
by Chikaru-chan
Summary: About 12 one-shots about Kurogane and Fai during the cold winter months


**Tsubasa doesn't belong to me it belongs to CLAMP**

**Rate: T**

**Pairings: KuroFai, SxS**

**Comments before fanfic: HELLO! ^___^ Haven't written anything in s****o long, so I decided to do a few shorts before the Holidays! So.......Yeah! XD**

* * *

**12 Days of Christmas with Kuro-chan**

**On the first day of Christmas, Kuro-chan gave to me: One Curse Word**

"NO, mage!" replied Kurogane bluntly, "Just NO!"

"B-but it just isn't the same without you!" whined Fai, "The kids and Mokona are willing to do it! Why can't you?!?"

"Because it's stupid."

"You think anything I do is stupid....," mumbled Fai, "I just want a Christmas family photo!"

"A photo I can understand but in CHRISTMAS COSPLAY?!? Come on!" the ninja complained loudly, "I refuse to be a reindeer!"

"Not just ANY reindeer!" cried the blond mage, "Rudolph!"

Fai smiled as he pulled out from his brown jacket (commonly used in that world) pocket, a set of antlers and a red nose. "See?"

"I see but I won't do it!"

The mage smirk and winked "Come on......I'll be Clarice (1) if you want."

"NO!" he shouted trying to hide his blushing red face.

"Fine! I'll be Frosty the Snowman but PLEASE do this!"

Never...." he snarled.

"Please......." he pleaded softly, giving him the almost irresistible 'Kitty Stare'.

Kurogane turned away from Fai's face trying to avoid his stare but he could _feel _the mage looking at him with the most pleading......Pathetic......Cute- he forced his thoughts to stop there. "Fine! I'll do it but.....Stop the stare!"

Fai immediately stopped it but still persisted to annoy him by throwing his arms around him. "Yay!" he exclaimed, "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, happy, joy, joy. Now, GET OFF ME!" Kurogane shouted as his face turned almost as red as the Christmas ornaments around him, "And hand me the stupid antlers..."

The mage did so but before he skipped off to tell Sakura and Syaoran the good news, he said, "Also wear that sweater I got you as well."

"What?!? You mean that ugly green sweater! Come on!" however before he could complain any further, Fai skipped away to Sakura's room. Kurogane sighed and went to his room to grabbed that horrible green sweater with so many unnecessary snowflakes, it wasn't funny (well, to Fai it was).

With much groaning and soft mutters, he put of the sweater and stomped off to the living room where the photo was going to be taken.

The living room was decked out with lights and mini-trees in the background of the main huge tree. Syaoran and Sakura, who were dress as Mr. And Mrs. Claus stood by the tree with Mokona on the carpet as a little present with a red ribbon tied in it's ears. And there stood Fai, messing with the camera to make the perfect angle for the photo.

Like Fai said, he was dress up as Frosty but with his own flare. He wore white pants with a matching shirt and jacket with a short collar covered by a red scarf. Plus, on top of his messy mop of blond hair was the 'magical' top hat.

"Hyuu! Kuro-Reindeer has arrived!" shouted Mokona.

"Really?" cried Fai as he turned around, "Awww, Kuro-chan you look SOO cute!"

'Rudolph' let out a low growl while his scarlet face matched with the avocado green sweater for the perfect Christmas color match. He stomped next to the tree while he 'accidentally' tried to step on Mokona but missed.

"Thank you, Kurogane," said Sakura softly, "it's great that you're doing this! It makes me feel like we are a real family."

Kurogane let out quick grunt with a slight hint of happiness in the tone.

"Okay everyone!" Fai shouted as he jogged quickly toward the group, "Say Cheese!"

The mage made a quick hope towards where Kurogane was and quickly prepared his smile.

As the timer clicked ever so slightly, the grouchy reindeer whispered softly in Fai's ear, "I hate you, you piece of Shi-"

**-Flash-**

* * *

Thank you for reading =D I'll try my hardest to make this more winter-themed than holidays because people celebrate more than one holiday soooo....Yeah! XD There may be a bit of time in between chapters but I'll make sure to finish by the end of December! ^___^


End file.
